Hermione's New Home
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: A/N: This is my first HP / Anime crossover, and I hope you like it, because it was a little bit of a challenge. I will try to update when I have the time, but I hope you like the Harry Potter / OHHC crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HP / Anime crossover, and I hope you like it, because it was a little bit of a challenge. I will try to update when I have the time, but I hope you like the Harry Potter / OHHC crossover.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

"You're not Japanese though!" Exclaimed Ron, as he looked at his best friend, as if she were crazy.

"You don't say, Ron," Hermione gave him a blank look, before turning to her slightly more calmer friend, "I will be attending my godfather's school, and it's considered one of the best in the nation, and I am lucky to get this chance."

"I understand Hermione, and I will miss you," Harry wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder, as he lead her to the sofa, "How do you have a godfather that lives in Japan?"

"Yuzuru, and my father, they met in university, and because best friends. Both of them being only children, formed a bond almost like brothers, and when I informed him of my parents passing he offered me a spot at his school," The witch explained, she looked to where the red head was sulking in the corner, and let out a soft sigh, "It's not like I won't come to visit Ron, and we're best friends still, right?"

"You were suppose to be my girlfriend, after everything that happened last year, I thought that-"

"Ron, I think to much of you as a brother, to even consider a relationship beyond friend with you," She looked to her raven haired friend a smile, "That goes for both of you, alright. You're my brothers."

"You know I think of you as a sister, Hermione, and I will miss you terribly," Harry looked towards the redhead, knowing how his friend felt for there other friend, than back at the witch, "I will watch out for Ron, you go and have a wonderful time at the school, and write often."

"I stocked up on some parchment, and quill, so you know I will write often," Assured the witch, as she stood to her feet, and went to hug her redhead friend. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her momentarily, before he went to join Harry on the couch, "You two stay out of trouble."

"She's still telling us what to do, and she's the one leaving," Teased Ron, as he leaned back in the seat.

"She wouldn't be our Hermione, if she wasn't bossy," Explained Harry, smiling as his female friend ran up stairs, leaving the two alone.

Hermione had been staying at the burrow, ever since the end of the war, and her parents died. She was considered another daughter, to the other Weasley's, and knew she would miss them all. This was something she had to do, to get away from the memories, and to be with the closest person to family again. She would be tending one of the best Academy's in Ouran Academy, to complete her final year of school, and she was looking forward to the new adventure in her life.

* * *

 **Suoh Estate (2nd House)**

"Hermione?" Tamaki asked, staring at his father confused, as they sat down for tea.

"Yes, my goddaughter," Yuzuru explained, as he set his tea cup down, than looked to his only child, "She will be staying here with you, so you must be on your best behavior, don't want her to think her godbrother is related to a animal." He teased.

The younger Suoh smiled, as he looked out the window, "I will treat her like the sister, that I had always wanted. How old is she?"

"She will be in the same year as you, she is seventeen," The older Suoh walked to his window, and stared down at the gardens, "She is the daughter of my best friend. Perhaps Haruhi Fujioka, and her, will become friends."

"I am sure they will," Tamaki agreed, thinking of his girlfriend. He went to stand beside his father, "When will she be here?"

"I will send a car to collect Hermione at the airport in the morning, and than you will meet her when she gets here," The older man looked at his watch, and started to leave the room, "I have to go to the Academy, and make sure everything is ready for Hermione, I will see you tomorrow son."

"See you father," The younger waved, as he turned to look back out the window, "This should be interesting."

* * *

 **Ootori Estate**

Kyoya stared at the file of the newest student, and couldn't help the smile, at seeing such a uniquely beautiful lady pictured on the screen. "Hermione Jane Granger, owner of the 'Granger's Orthodontia Practice', born in France, Europe. Age seventeen, will be finishing her final year at 'Ouran Academy'." He frowned when he couldn't spot any earlier education, as he studied the young woman's image, "This should be interesting."

Fuyumi smiled as she entered her youngest brothers room, coming to stand behind him, "Who is that, brother?"

"She is a new transfer students, goddaughter to Yuzuru Suoh," Explained the youngest Ootori, as he turned to look at his sister, "Don't you have a husband at home?"

"He is currently out of town, so I am here for the weekend," Explained his sister, as she went to rearrange her brothers dressers.

"Wish you would stop messing with my drawers, you always end up making a mess, sister," Kyoya walked to where his couch was, and took a seat with a book in hand, "Have you seen father?"

"I've seen him, and he asked what I was doing here, good thing mother stepped in," Explained his sister, as she stared down at her lap, "Kyoya, please don't be like our father, he's not a man to live up too."

"I learned that a couple years ago, when I bought his company from under him," The youngest Ootori reminded, smiled as his dad bought the company back, from him the week later.

"The new girl looks pretty," Fuyumi smiled as she moved to sit at her brothers computer desk, and looked at the young woman's image, "She wants to learn to take over her parents company, well she's coming to the best school, what class will she be in?"

"Tamaki, and my class," Answered her brother, from where he was sitting, "Should be interesting."

"Yes, it should be," Agreed his sister with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first HP / Anime crossover, and I hope you like it, because it was a little bit of a challenge. I will try to update when I have the time, but I hope you like the Harry Potter / OHHC crossover.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

Hermione stared at the chauffeur, who held a sign with her name, in front of a black limo. She noticed a few people standing by, seeing who the limo was for, probably expecting someone famous. She approached the man, and blocked the sign from view, "I'm Hermione Granger, can you please ditch the sign?"

"Of course miss," The chauffeur tossed the sign through the front window, and quickly walked to the back door, opening it for his charge, "I am here to take you to the estate."

"What's your name?" She asked, before getting into the back.

"Aston," The driver answered, as he waited for the miss, "I am your assigned driver, and bodyguard."

"I knew Uncle Yuzuru was rich, but I didn't think I would be getting my own driver / bodyguard," The witch sighed, as she jumped into the back seat, 'If only they knew how much I could care for myself.' She watched as he shut the door behind her, and ran around to the drivers seat, "How long have you been working for Mr. Suoh?"

"He hired me last week, received my martial art's training at one of the best training facilities, and was top in my class," Explained Aston, as they maneuvered out of the airport, "We will be at Suoh Estate, in an hour so relax for now, and enjoy the ride."

"I'll try to take a nap than, thank you Aston," The young woman laid down in the back, and closed her eyes with thoughts of her new home.

 **The Suoh Estate**

Tamaki couldn't stand still, as he stood on the front porch, waiting for his godsister. He knew they'd never met, but he was looking forward to having a sister, even if she was only his godsister.

"Tamaki, relax," His girlfriend exclaimed, taking a hold of his hand, "You don't want to scare her, before she even walks through the door, do you?"

"This is my godsister, who I just learned about a day ago, and I want her to feel welcome," Explained the blonde, than paused as his girlfriends words sunk in, "What do you mean scare her, I am not scary."

"You tend to come on a little strong, Tamaki," Kyoya stated, coming to stand beside the two, as the twins joined them, "Why did you want us all here?"

"I wanted her to meet the Host Club, so she felt more welcome before starting school, only wish Hani, and Mori, weren't busy with university." The club President explained, spotting the limo turning into the gate, "She's here."

Haruhi kept her boyfriend to her side, by gripping his arm so he wouldn't rush to the limo, and scare the new arrival, "Let the driver get her out."

All eyes watched as the driver got out of the car, and ran around to open the door, revealing the young woman they all were waiting for.

Hermione was met with five pairs of eyes, watching as she stepped out of the limo, one of which looked like he was about to attack. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger, are one of you Tamaki?"

The blonde managed to pull out of his girlfriends grip, and hurried to wrap his arms around the new girl, as large tears fell from his eyes, "Sister, you made it!"

The witch gently patted the blondes back, before stepping out of the embrace, and turned to look towards the only other female, "Sister?"

"Ever since the boss found out he had a godsister, he has set his mind up to addressing you as sister," Explained one of the identical pair standing there, as he leaned against the other identical boy. He reached out his hand, as he finally took a step forward, "Please to meet you Hermione, I'm Kaoru."

The other took a step forward, "I'm Hikaru."

"We're the Hitachiin brothers," They both finished together.

Next to step forward, was the other young woman, who gave a friendly smile, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you, and sorry about my boyfriend."

Hermione smiled in return, and she looked at the blonde, then at the twins, "Do you guys all live here?"

"We all live in our own Estates, we just came here to greet the new arrival, and to welcome you to Japan," Came the calm voice of the last person to step forward, with black shaggy hair, brown eyes, and a cool demeanor, "I am Kyoya Ootori, I am in the same class as you." He adjusted his glasses, as he stared at her.

"Good to know," The witch blushed, as the last person brought her hands to his lips, "Nice to meet you," she turned to look at the others, and smiled, "Nice to meet all of you."

"My father will be joining us for dinner in an hour, he is looking forward to seeing you, said he hadn't seen you since you were ten," Explained the blonde, as he lead his godsister into the large house, followed by the other four, "How was the drive here?"

"I took a little nap, but it was a nice ride," Answered Hermione, as she took in the beauty of the large house, and noticed how the maids, and butlers stood on either side of them, "They sure are a lot of maids, and butlers."

"Didn't you ave any in Europe?" Asked Hikaru.

"We had a couple of people clean the house, and a gardener, who came once a week," Explained Hermione, as they entered a large parlor, "This is a beautiful house."

"It's your home, so make yourself comfortable," Tamaki encouraged, as the six sat down, and waited.

So far, so good...

 **Later that Night**

"Uncle Yuzuru!" The young woman jumped from her spot beside Kyoya, and wrapped her arms around the older man, when she spotted him enter the room, "I missed you so much."

The older man was momentarily taken by surprise, but quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around the young girl, staring down at the young woman, "Hermione, it is so good to see you child, I am so happy to have you here. I see you met everyone." He looked towards the host club, and smiled towards his sons girlfriend, "My son had been behaving himself I hope, Haruhi?"

"He's been the perfect host," Answered the other young lady, as she stood to greet the older man, "It is good to see you, sir."

"You could call me Yuzuru, Haruhi," Reminded the older man, as he wrapped his arm around her, "I am glad you were here."

"Sorry Yuzuru," She turned to look at her boyfriend, who was now in the corner, growing mushrooms, "Tamaki, you're getting dirt all over."

Hermione stared at the blonde, and than at the other girl, "What's wrong?"

"The Boss is sensitive," Answered the twins in unison, as the stood over the blonde, and poked him.

Yuzuru sighed as he looked at his son, than at his goddaughter, "You'll get use to his behavior, he has gotten better though," he looked towards his other guest, and smiled, "Dinner is ready, shall we go to the kitchen, Tamaki escorts your girlfriend."

Haruhi went over next to her boyfriend, and smiled as she helped him up to his feet, "Come on Tamaki, let's go eat now. You're being rude to your new sister acting this way."

At those words the blonde stood up, and smiled as if nothing was wrong, as he took his girlfriends hand in his arm. He smiled as he lead her towards the dining room, "Come dear, we don't want the food to get cold."

"May I escort you to dinner, Miss Granger?" Kyoya asked, as he came to stand beside Mr. Suoh, and Hermione.

"That's nice of you, Mr. Ootori," Yuzuru smiled as he placed his goddaughters hand into his sons best friends, before following the twins to the dining room.

Hermione blushed as Kyoya, lead her into the other room, "Thank you, Mr. Ootori."

"Kyoya," Corrected the Shadow King, as he helped her into her seat.

This should be interesting.

 **A/N: I am not good with the honorifics so please don't be mad, or to judgemental.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first HP / Anime crossover, and I hope you like it, because it was a little bit of a challenge. I will try to update when I have the time, but I hope you like the Harry Potter / OHHC crossover.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Life**

His eyes weren't brown, now that she was taking time to study them, as they sat in music room three. They were a grey color, reminding her of Draco's own eyes, only Kyoya's were deeper. He was typing on his Pineapple, as the other host entertained the guest, that came to visit. He looked up from his computer, adjusting his glasses, as he looked at her, "Did you need something, Hermione?"

She blushed as she shook her head, as she turned to looked towards Haruhi, who was sitting with a group of girls, "So you have both types of host, male, and female? Haruhi seems to have a lot of guest."

"She's our natural host," Answered the Shadow King, as he studied the young woman, who he invited to do her homework in there club room. "A couple years ago she owed a dept, and dressed as a male student to pay it off, than after she came forward as a girl everyone still wanted her as there host. She's a very good listening, almost like a second sister to some of us," he explained.

"Where are your guest?" She would had thought with him being just as handsome, maybe a little more easy on the eyes, that he would have a line of woman at his disposal.

"I only take on clients Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, other days I manage out budgets," The young Ootori explained, as a smirk came across his lips, "Would you like to be one of my guest?"

She just rolled her eyes, 'He would had been perfect in Slytherine.' She closed her books, and put them into her bags, as she leaned forward on the table, "You wish, Mr. Ootori."

This time it was his cheeks that changed colors, before he looked back down at his pinapple, "How are you finding your classes?"

"The homework is surprisingly easy, and I already put an application in business, for Ouran University," She smiled as Haruhi brought over a cup of tea, and sat with the two, "Guest went home?"

"They normally don't stay that long," The other woman answered, smiling at her, "I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over this weekend, just have a girls night without boys."

Hermione noticed Tamaki looking up from behind the sofa, peeking in there direction, "Did Tamaki put you up to the invite, not that I wouldn't want to visit you, just not if you didn't want me too."

The other woman leaned in and whispered, "He may had put the thought in my head, but I thought you could use a break from him, and would like your company."

"Than I would love to sleep over this weekend," The witch explained, she grabbed her bag, and stood to her feet, "Do you mind if I changed into something more comfortable, how can you wear these dresses?"

"I was going to change myself," The other woman stood, and lead the way to the back room.

Kyoya smiled as the two woman left, as he looked down at his laptop, "This should be interesting."

"What should be interesting?" Hikaru asked, as he came up beside the Shadow King, with his twin at his side.

"Where are the girls?" Kaoru asked, leaning against his brother.

The Shadow King smiled, as he looked at the twins, "Haruhi, and Hermione, are having a girls weekend, which should be interesting."

"We won't be able to join them," Kaoru reminded in a bored tone, as the blonde approached, "You'll have the house to yourself, Boss."

"Why don't you guys come over for the weekend, while the girls are at Haruhi's?" Tamaki asked, sitting in the seat, which his godsister had been sitting, "The girls weekend should be good for both of them, I hear Hermione crying sometimes, and know she misses her friends. I offered to take her to visit, but she told me it was better she didn't, because it would be harder to leave them a second time."

Kyoya had a thoughtful look on his face, but quickly masked it while he looked towards the blonde, "What would we do this weekend?"

"We could surprise Haruhi, and Hermione, by bringing Mori, and Honey. We could just say we wanted Hermione to meet the two," Answered Tamaki, proud of his idea, as he quickly dialed his two college friends.

"So you suggest a girls weekend, which you planned to interrupt the whole time?" Hikaru asked, a smile playing across his features, "I'm in."

"Me too," Kaoru added, both of them smiling.

"So are Mori, and Honey," Added the blonde, putting his phone in his pocket, "We could take them to the amusement park, I am sure the girls would both enjoy that." He turned to look at his best friend, "Kyoya?"

"I am only going, to make sure you don't do anything stupid," He slipped his pinapple into his bag, and stood to his feet as the two woman joined them, both wearing a pair of jeans, and blouses with tennis shoes, "You two almost match."

Haruhi smiled as she looked towards the other woman, "That's what I told her, when we stepped out of the dressing room."

"Well you know what that say about great minds," Hermione added, smiling towards her godfather, "Uncle Yuzuru wanted us home for dinner, he had something to tell us," she grabbed her bag, and through it over her shoulders, "I will see you tomorrow, bye." She hurried out of the room, leaving the others behind.

Tamaki grabbed his own bad, and walked over to his girlfriend, "Father did want to talk to us, so can you get a ride home with one of the other Host?"

"She could ride with me," Kyoya offered, already walking towards the door, "Coming, Haruhi?"

Haruhi hurried to follow her ride, while the twins followed behind, "Coming."

The twins followed behind, as Tamaki hurried to catch up to his godsister.

 **Suoh Estate**

Yuzuru was sitting in the library, waiting for his son, and goddaughter to join him, as he looked through some files. His eyes turned towards the door, when the two entered the room, both looking hesitant. He stood to his feet, and smiled at the two, "Please have a seat Tamaki, Hermione."

"What did you need to tell us, Uncle?" Hermione asked, as she sat in the seat, that her godfather was holding for her. She watched as the young Suoh, took a seet beside her.

"You wanted to meet us, Father?" Tamaki watched his father, as the older man sat on the sofa across from them, holding a file in his hand.

Yuzuru reached for the young woman's hand, and give it a reassuring smile, "I see that you, and Tamaki, share a birthday. So I was thinking of throwing a double ball for you guys, as a way to present you to our circle, like your father would had wanted."

"I don't know, Uncle," The young woman looked down at her lap, than at the older man, "I don't really enjoy big events."

"Hermione?" Tamaki smiled at his godsister.

She returned the smile, as she squeezed the blondes hand, and stared at her godfather, "Can I invite the Host Club, and Haruhi?"

"Of course my dear," Assured Yuzuru, as he looked towards his son, "It's your birthday ball after all, why wouldn't I invite your friends, and maybe you'll find a suitor."

"A suitor?" Hermione looked surprisingly at the older man, as she stood to her feet, and began to pace, "I thought this was just a birthday ball, why do I need a suitor?"

Mr. Suoh handed the young woman a letter, as he turned to look at his son, "Of course you don't need to worry about finding a suitor, since you have Miss Fujioka."

"Thank you father," The blonde smiled, still keeping an eye on the brunette, with worry in his eyes.

Hermione stared down at the file, which had her fathers writing within, and felt the tears in her eyes, "Daddy, he wanted me to meet my match before I turned eighteen, and to marry after graduating if anything were to happen to him. It says that's the only way I would get his practice, is if I marry into a family of your choosing."

Yuzuru stood, and pulled the young woman into his arms, and gave her cheek a kiss, "I wanted you to see it for yourself, that it was what your father wanted for you, and not something I was pushing you into. Now the question is, do you want to keep your father's business, you'll always have a home with me."

"I will make a decision at the ball, I just want to make daddy proud," The young woman whispered, stepping out of the embrace, "May I got to my room please?"

"Of course my dear," The older Suoh smiled, as he watched the young woman leave the room. He than turned to look at his son, "How are thins progressing with, Miss Fujioka?"

"They are going as expected, she's everything to me," Tamaki walked to the window, and looked out onto the grounds, "Why would anyone force marriage onto there child."

"He doesn't want her to go into the company alone," Explained Yuzuru, as he set his hand on his sons shoulder, " She would had been forced to marry, even if her parents were alive, it's how her family did things themselves."

"You would never force me to marry, would you?" The blonde asked his father, a serious expression playing across his face.

"I always just wanted you to be happy." Was all Mr. Suoh said, before walking out of the library, "I need to meet your grandmother, make sure Hermione eats dinner, thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki watched as his father left, worried about his godsister.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first HP / Anime crossover, and I hope you like it, because it was a little bit of a challenge. I will try to update when I have the time, but I hope you like the Harry Potter / OHHC crossover.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Life**

"I can't believe your father did that," Exclaimed Haruhi, as she set the tea in front of the other woman, as they sat at her table.

Hermione smiled at her friend, as she brought the tea to her lips, "I could, he was always telling me how to live my life, at least I got a break when I went to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Haruhi stared at her friend confused.

Hermione blushed, realizing what she had just said, and quickly came up with an answer, "It was a private school so private, that you wouldn't even be able to look it up on a computer, that's how private it was."

"It sounds shifty to me," Commented the young woman, before going to wash there tea cups, "So how about sushi?"

"Sushi sounds good," Answered Hermione, as she went to stand beside the other girl, "I overheard Tamaki on the phone before I left, and they're planning to come tomorrow, and take us to an amusement park."

"Yeah I figured he was up to something, when I saw him whispering to the twins this morning, before my classes started," Haruhi shook her head, as a smile crossed her lips, "At least we have tonight."

"At least there that," Agreed the other young woman.

Hermione smiled as she grabbed her bag, as the other young woman did the same, and the two of them left the apartment, "So you're dad doesn't mind that I am staying the night?"

"You're kidding right?" Haruhi smiled as she looked to her friend, "He was excited that I met another girl, who I was willing to invite over, that he gave me money for dinner." 

"I'm paying for myself, so don't think about buying me dinner," Informed the young woman, as they turned the corner, and stopped in front of the sushi bar, "This looks like a cute place."

"My dads friend owns this place, so he gives us free sushi, so none of us are paying," Explained the other young lady, as they entered the restaurant.

Tonight is a good night.

* * *

"I am gathering, you don't care for amusement parks?" Asked the youngest Ootori, and he sat at one of the benches, near the line to the ride.

"I am not one for rollar coasters," Answered the witch, as she pulled a book out of her bag, and opened it, "Why aren't you going on?"

"I don't care for these places," Answered the shadow king, as he brought out his tablet, "I heard about what happened, and you needing to find a suitor."

"Yeah that's my dad for you, even in death he's controlling my life," Sighed the young woman, not looking up from her book, "I really am tempted to leave his business, and let someone else take care of it, but than I think of how hard my mother worked too keep it running. I just can't walk away."

"My two older brothers can have my fathers legacy, as of last year I own at least three quarters of the Ootori enterprise, so I no longer care about being his heir," Explained Kyoya, as he glanced at his companion.

She had her hair in two french braids, and was wearing jeans, convers, and a purple ruffle shirt, topped off with a grey cardigan. She looked like she came to have fun, much like his other female friend, "So how did you like Ranka?"

"I think he's such a nice man, and he loves his daughter, as a parent should," Hermione answered, thinking of the cross dressing man, who she had the pleasure of meeting the night before, "I guess if you don't have anything but each other, it's easier to appreciate what you do have. I learned that when I went to school, and made some friends who knew nothing of my up bringing, it was nice them not knowing how rich I was."

"You went to a private school right?" Asked Kyoya, as he adjusted his glasses to look at the young woman.

"It was so private, that it was kept off the radar, it was truly my second home," Explained the young woman, as she thought of her friends, that she left behind. "I don't want to talk about it right now, not until we know each other better."

"I don't blame you," The youngest Ootori looked to where there friend were coming from, and stood to his feet, "Looks like the ride is done."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her new friend, before wrapping her arms around the other young woman, and linking her arms through hers, "Let's go check out the garden, and get some lunch."

Haruhi smiled as she was lead by her friend, the both of them whispering, as the walked between Mori, and Honey. "I think that's a great idea."

Hermione had been introduced to the two ex-host, when the boys showed up at the Fujioka residence, with the two seniors in toll for the amusement park. The three hit it off right away, and Honey, had offered to show the young woman around the university, during Ourans upcoming break. Mori had offered to teach the young woman about Kendo, when she showed an interest in there skills, sharing how she loved learning different marshal art forms. She looked towards the taller of the two older men, "Are you enjoying yourself, Mori?"

He ruffled her hair, as he give a little smile, "Yeah."

Haruhi smiled as she watched her new friend, and the two older men, "Hermione is thinking about studying business, when she get's into Ouran University, you're taking that class right, Mori?"

"Yeah," Came the simple answer of the wild host.

"Maybe you can show Hermione the classroom, and introduce her to the teacher, right Takashi?" Asked Honey, as he bounced in front of them, suprisingly not bumping into anyone.

"Yeah."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the taller man, and than at the blonde, "I would really like that guys, thank you so much. Maybe Haruhi, and I, could come for the day during our next break, and the four of us could do lunch."

"That sounds like fun, since Tamaki will be in France during his break, it would be nice catching up with you guys," Explained the other woman, as the nine entered the garden, making there way to the restaurant.

Hikaru came up beside the girls, and wrapped his arm around the english woman, "This place is great."

"They have a great salmon salad," Added Kaoru, as he wrapped his own arm around Haruhi.

The two girls just rolled there eyes at the twins antics.

Today is definitely an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright so far Yuzuru is the only one that knows his goddaughter is a witch, and they still haven't told the others. Only reason he knew, was because he became her new legal guardian, upon her parents death so she was allowed to tell him. I think the next person she is going to share her news with, is Tamaki, since he's her godfather, and Kyoya. Haruhi will find out when Tamaki does, since they are together. So what doe you think of my story so far?**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of the full length mirror, as the seamstress fitted her gown to her, "This dress is really expensive."

"Money isn't a problem, my dear," Assured Yuzuru, as he stood to the side, smiling at his goddaughter, "You look beautiful in the dress."

She was wearing a maroon gown, that had a bustier top, and a full skirt that went to her feet. She had matching sandals on her feet, giving her two inches more in height, to complement her companion. She looked at her godfather, and smiled as he looked towards his son, who had stepped out of his changing room in an all white suite, "You look handsome, Tamaki."

"You look very much a Princess, Hermione," Complemented the blonde, as he smiled at her.

"I still can't believe you rented out the store, just so we could get fitted in private," Explained the young woman, as she stepped off the platform, and went back into the changing room, "I'm going to Mori, and Honey's apartment for dinner, is that alright?"

"You been spending a lot of time with Mori, and Honey," The older Suoh mentioned, from the other side of the changing room, "Tamaki stand still, so the tailor can fit your suit."

"Sorry father," Tamaki mumbled.

Hermione came out of the changing room, in her sun dress, and matching sandals. She went to sit beside her godfather, "They are relaxing to be around, after spending my afternoon in the Host Club, around Tamaki, and the twins."

Yuzuru smiled, as he wrapped his arms around the young woman, and looked at his son, "Yes, my son can be a handful, which seems only Haruhi can tame."

"He does seem to calm down, whenever she is around," Noticed the young woman, "So can I please go to there apartment?"

"I like those two, it is alright with me," The older man smiled, as his son went into the changing room, before looking at the young woman, "Have you thought about any suitors?"

"Actually, Kyoya, he offered to be my escort at the birthday ball, and invited me to dinner tomorrow night," Answered Hermione, with a small smiled as she thought of the handsome young Ootori, as she looked at her godfather, "He's very smart, and know how to run multiple business, he bought multiple companies from his own father."

"Yes, Kyoya Ootori, is a very smart match," Agreed the older Suoh, standing as his son came back out, as he took his goddaughters arm, "They will fix your clothes for the party, and deliver them to the estate, so all we have to do is relax. Three more days till your eighteenth birthdays, so let's get you two home, so Hermione can meet her friends."

"I am going to Kyoya's to do some homework," Mentioned the blonde, smiling as he got into the limo, followed by Hermione, and his father.

"And I am having dinner with your grandmother," Yuzuru explained, as he watched the two almost siblings interact, as they drove back to the estate.

He loved his little family.

 **Honey, and Takashi's Apartment**

Hermione smiled as she leaned back in her seat, after finishing the soup Mori had made, and smiled at the blonde, "How is everything going with your brother? He does such a good job in the host club, the girls all love Chika."

"He's doing good at the Kendo club, he is learning to loosen up a little more, and his team is starting to come around," Answered the Blonde, as he walked to the fridge, and pulled out a cake covered with strawberries.

Mori rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the plates, and forks, "Satoshi is excited you're helping him with his english."

"It's fun teaching him, he's an eager learner," Explained the young woman, as she smiled at the taller of the two, "You are lucky to be a close family."

"I agree," Agreed Mori, as he sat at the table, as his shorter cousin passed the cake around, "How did you like my fish soup?"

"It was one of the best dishes I have had so far," Answered Hermione, smiling back at him, "Thank you for introducing me to the business instructor, I can't wait to take his class next year."

"So how are things going with Kyoya?" Honey asked after taking a large bite of his cake. He was bouncing in his seat.

"We eat lunch in the music room together, and we are going out to dinner tomorrow night, than he's going to be my escort to the ball," Explained the young witch, smiling as she thought of a certain Shadow King, "He's very smart in all aspects."

"He has always been that way, since most of his life he's been trying to pass up his brother, until he met Haruhi that is. She changed all of our lives," Honey had a calm expression, as he talked about there female friend, before looking at his guest, "I am glad he is showing an interest in you."

"We talk about what my father has done, and he wants to help me get to know him, and him to know me so hopefully I can keep the company," Hermione stood to her feet, and took her plate to the sink, and started to wash it, "I am glad I met everyone, you're all amazing friends."

"What were your other friends like?" Honey asked, as he came up beside the young woman, and took over washing the dishes, "They must be special, to have been friends with you."

"Harry, and Ron, they are like my brothers, along with the other Weasley's who have become a second family to me," A tear slid down the young woman's cheek, as she thought of her other friends, "I would love to see them again, but with needing to find a suitor, school, and university starting next year, I don't know when I'll get the chance. Plus they would think I betrayed them, if they knew how rich I really was, since they all thought I was a regular student."

Honey, and Mori, exchange a look as they both came up with an agreement, without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright so far Yuzuru is the only one that knows his goddaughter is a witch, and they still haven't told the others. Only reason he knew, was because he became her new legal guardian, upon her parents death so she was allowed to tell him. I think the next person she is going to share her news with, is Tamaki, since he's her godfather, and Kyoya. Haruhi will find out when Tamaki does, since they are together. So what doe you think of my story so far?**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Kyoya asked, as he glanced across at his date, over the flame of the candle light.

She smiled as she stared into his gray eyes, setting her fork beside her plate, as she reached across the table, "I wasn't expecting this."

"I had my chef prepare some foods, which you described from your hometown, and had them prepare some for us," He looked around the garden they were sitting in, and than back at his date, "My mother offered for us to use our garden, so we could have our date. I explained to my mother, how home sick you were, and she suggested having dinner made here."

"I haven't had shepherds pie since I was at the Burrow," Commented the young woman, giving his hand a squeeze, "It was very delicious."

"I have to agree, I never tasted food like this before," Admitted the youngest Ootori, "So have you gotten your gown?"

"Yes, it's maroon like you suggested, and it's hanging in my closet," Hermione stood, and made her way to where there was a little bridge, that over looked the coy pond, "I love your mothers garden. It's really beautiful."

Kyoya followed the young woman, and stood beside her as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, "You look great by the way, in case I didn't mention before."

"You complemented me when you picked me up earlier," Reminded the young woman, as she looked up at her date, "Thank you, Kyoya." She was wearing a black knee length cocktail dress, with black heels, and her hair was up in a french twist.

"Well I still think so," He licked his bottom lick, as he glanced to her lips, cupping her cheek in one of his hands, "I want to kiss you, Hermione."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and nodded her head at him, "I wouldn't stop you, Kyoya."

He smiled as he lowered his face, and met her lips with his own, than pulled away smiling, "Will you be my girlfriend? We known each other for three months, and I think we became close."

"I will like being your girlfriend, and thank you for asking," The young woman smiled, as she turned to look back at the pond, at the moons reflection.

Tonight was a good night.

 **2nd Suoh Estate**

"How was your date with, Kyoya?" Yuzuru asked, as he sat beside the young witch in the parlor, as they went over the list of guest.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Answered the young woman, as she looked down at her clipboard, "That was the plan, when we first agreed to go on a date, that it would be the start of our relationship."

"I think you two make a smart pair," The older Suoh commented, as he walked to where his safe was, "And are you going to tell him your secret?"

"I will tell him after finals next week," Hermione looked towards the door, when Tamaki entered the room, "Hello Tamaki."

"One of the servants asked me to come in here, I didn't know you were both in here," Explained the young Suoh, as he entered parlor.

"I actually would like to tell you something, since we are siblings in a way," Started the young woman, as she sat on the sofa, and patted the spot beside her.

"You'd want to sit down, son," Cautioned the older Suoh, knowing his son.

Tamaki sat beside the young woman, and turned to face her, smiling at the thought that she refer to them as siblings, "What is the matter?"

"You can't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you, and I already told Haruhi during our sleepover, so don't worry about keeping the secret from her. You can't tell the other host, I will on my own," Hermione reached for the blondes hand, and gave it a little squeeze, "Promise."

The young man looked to his father, who just smiled assuringly at him, then back at the young woman," I promise. You have my word, Hermione," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm a witch," she pulled her wand from her side, and pointed it towards a tea cup, and summoned the object to the blonde, "What do you think?"

"You understand her secret can't be shared," Yuzuru explained, walking behind his son, and resting a hand on his shoulder, "Hermione has come to think of us as her family, and that is why she wanted to share her secret, and don't go asking her to do anything idiotic."

The young blonde blushed, before calming his expression, "I won't ask her to do anyting, which she doesn't wish to do father."

The young woman wrapped her arms around her godbrother, as a smile crossed her face, "Thank you, Tamaki."

"No, thank you Hermione. For trusting me with your secret," Tamaki stood to his feet, and turned to face his father, "I won't disappoint either of you." He turned and made his way to the door, "I need to pick Haruhi up, she wanted to get ready here."

The young woman stood to her feet, and headed out of the parlor, she stopped and looked towards her godfather, "Thank you for supporting me, Godfather."

He just smiled as he stared at the young woman, as he approached and wrapped his arms around her, "I will always be here for you, Hermione."

She loved her life.

 **The Birthday Ball**

Hermione stood beside her escort, as they made there way down the steps, and towards the dance floor where Tamaki, and Haruhi were already standing. She got into a dance position, once they joined the other couple, "You look handsome tonight."

"I don't compare to you," Kyoya whispered, as he leaned in to kiss his dates cheek, as he lead her into a walts, "I knew Maroon would look great on you."

The young woman smiled, as she stared into her companions eyes, as there friends stood to the side. "I feel like a real life princess in this dress, I know that sounds corny, but it's how I feel." She glanced towards where Honey, and Mori, were standing, and spotted to faces she did not expect to see, before looking back at her companion, "Harry, and Ron?"

Her companion just smiled as he cupped her cheeks in his hand, wiping a stray tear from her cheeks, "Honey, and Mori, they said how you were missing your best friends, and asked for me to use my connections. I admit it was hard to find them, but when I located the Dudley's, Mrs. Dudley gave me your friend Harry's cell number, once I told them how important it was for me to find him. She didn't sound to interested, until I promised to send her something for her troubles, than her husband was more than willing to let her give me the information."

The young woman wrapped her arms around the young Ootori as the song came to an end, before rushing to where her two best friends were standing, both wearing black suits. She wrapped her arms around her raven haired friend, and squeezed her red heads hand, "How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterdays morning, spent most of yesterday getting fitted for these suits, and got to hang out with the tall one, and short one." Ron answered first, watching as his best friends companion followed close behind, "I see you met some new friends."

"Ron, there names were Honey, and Mori," Reminded Harry, as he rolled his eyes, he looked towards the other bifocled man, "Kyoya, he set us up in a nice hotel, and made sure we were comfortable."

"Kyoya, he's a special young man, who I have the pleasure to know," Hermione smiled as her companion wrapped an arm around her, as he studied the red head, who was doing the same, "Ron, I am dating Kyoya Ootori, so please sure some manners. I really wouldn't want to send you home, when you just got here."

Ron sighed as he smiled at his friend, "As long as he treats you well, than I am happy for you."

"Why didn't you tell us you were rich?" Harry asked just below a whisper.

"Because I didn't care about my money, just like you don't care about your money, I wanted people to like me for me," Explained the birthday girl, she smiled as her godbrother, and Haruhi approached them.

Hermione reached for Tamaki's hand, and gave a wide smile, "Tamaki, Haruhi, these are my two best friends from the UK, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Tamaki wrapped his arm around his godsister, as he gestured around the large ballroom, "I hope you gentlemen have a wonderful time at our joint birthday ball, and help yourself to the large buffet, and drinks."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she stepped out of the blondes reach, and smiled as her date pulled her back to her side. She noticed the twins approach, and introduced her friends again.

It was a fun night, being reunited with her friends.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and hope I did a good job. I will have more Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the next chapter, and some more Kyoya, and Hermione time, since she still needs to tell him her secret.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So thank you for the wonderful review, I really enjoy reading all of them, they brighten my day. So what do you all think? I hope you still like this story, it's hard doing an animation / and live action crossover but it's working nicely I think.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

"Oliver Walton Granger, and Joyce Jean Granger," Harry read as they walked through the Suoh garden, finding a small shrine, he looked towards his female best friend, "They were your parents right?"

"My godfather made a shrine to my parents, that way I had a place to give my respects, when I found myself thinking of them," Explained the young witch, as she had her arms linked through both her friends, happy to be able to spend time with them without a large commotion. "My godfather is like a father too me, treats me just like he does Tamaki."

"That Tamaki, he get's stuck in his own head, doesn't he?" Ron asked making a face, remembering how excited the blond got, when his girlfriend complemented the otori that was served.

"Yeah, but he's a good man," Assured Hermione, as she went to sit on the bench. "He just really loves, Haruhi."

"I like how Haruhi could put Tamaki in his place, without making a huge scene," Harry snickered, sitting beside his friend, "Luna, and I, we're getting married you know? Ginny, she's traveling around the world for Quidditch, and is dating Dean."

"I always thought you made better friends, I am happy for you and Luna," The young woman smiled, she looked up at her redhead best friend, "Who are you seeing?"

"Pansy," Admitted the redhead, as he looked down at his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, "She's really come a long way, since before the war. She is now working in my brothers joke shop, and has been-"

Hermione smiled as she stood, and wrapped her arms around her friend, making sure to meet his eyes, "I know she's changed since the war, we even shared a couple of letters, he wanting my input on what charities were the best to invest her money. She's a nice young woman, especially since her parents aren't in the picture anymore."

"Yeah, Draco has even apologized for his past behavior, sent both Ron, and I a letter, including the rest of the Weasley's he's offended," Harry explained, as they started walking again, "This is a nice place, Hermione."

"I got a letter from Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Draco, all of them apologizing, and wanting to extend an olive branch," The young witch explained, as they headed back towards the house, "Your limo should be here to take you back to the hotel, and than will give you a ride to the airport," she wrapped her arms around both her friends, kissing each there cheek, "I will write you often, and will miss you terribly."

Ron patted his friends back, and pulled away with a smile, "Make sure you write my parents, they are worried about you too," he hurried towards the limo, waving to his friend.

"I'll have Luna write with the details of the wedding, I talk to you later," Harry patted his friends head, before following the redhead into the waiting limo.

Hermione waved as the limo took off, not believing she was able to spend the last three days with them, before going back to school. She was about to turn to go back inside, when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist, "When did you get here?"

"While you three walked around the garden, I was spending this morning with Tamaki, I didn't want to intrude on your visit before they left," Informed Kyoya, as he lead her back into the house, to where the sitting room is, "How was your visit."

Hermione smiled as she sat on the sofa, and cuddled into the shadow kings side, "They really enjoyed the Ootori water resort, they thought it was amazing."

"I must confess that I just wanted to see you in a swimsuit," Teased her boyfriend, as they sat side by side, "I am glad that our friends were the only ones there, I don't think I would be pleased with strange men, checking out my girlfriend."

"I enjoyed seeing you in just your trunks," Admitted the young woman, as she stared up into the gray eyes, which could only belong to the man beside her, "Are you ready for the coming exams?"

"I am prepared, yes," Answered Kyoya, kissing the top of his companions head, "Are you?"

"I am looking more forward to the week off afterwards," Hermione stood to her feet, and turned to looked at her boyfriend smiling, "Yuzuru was talking about a trip, just the three of us to France, so Tamaki could see his mom, and we could get some shopping done. I didn't know I needed to get shopping done, but apparently I need a Spring wardrobe."

"They're are a lot of parties in the springtime, which I would like to take you to, and introduce you as the woman I am courting," Explained the shadow king, as he got to his feet, and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, "My family want to go to Hawaii, so I will be away for a week too, mother wants the family together."

"The last family trip I went on, was to Australia when I was only ten years old, I loved all the site seeing there," Remembered the young woman closing her eyes, as she rested her head against her partners soldiers.

She loved spending time with the ones she loved.

 **End if Finals**

Hermione smiled as she sat in the music room, "I am glad the exams are finished."

"As am I," Admitted Kyoya, as he sat in his spot, typing away on his pineapple, "I just bought another company my father was after with the highest bid, this should make for an interesting family vocation, don't you think dear?" 

The young woman smiled, at the pleased look of her boyfriend, "I am happy for you. What do you plan to do with it?"

"I think I will hold on to it," He walked to around the table, and knelt down in front of his girlfriend, as he took her hand, "Hermione, this is not a proposal, but a promise that I will ask you to marry me some day," he slipped on a simple gold band, with a princess cut diamond on her right finger, and brought her hand to her lips, "The company I bought, which father was also after, was an Orthodontist practice, which was looking for a buyer that knew there company. The family that owned the company are retiring, so I sent a message with an offer, of how I would like to purchase there practice a gift to you. You told me how your parents wanted to have a practice in Japan, so when I saw this company for sale, I knew I had to buy it for you. Now you can make your fathers dream to expand a reality."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and kissed him on the lips, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll except my soon coming proposal, when I asked you," Suggested her boyfriend, as he wiped the tears falling down her cheeks, "Will you take this promise, that I will marry you."

"When you finally ask, the answer will be a heartfelt yes, Kyoya," Assured the young woman, "Thank you." She looked at the ring on her right hand, and than into his eyes, "Why did you put the ring on this finger?"

"Because I want you to always wear it, even when I finally buy you the engagement ring," He promised standing to his feet, and straightening his blazer, before returning to hid seat, "The others should be here shortly, Honey, and Mori, will be hosting with the other today."

Hermione smiled as she looked back down at her pineapple, which Kyoya had given her for her birthday, and smiled as she sent her boyfriend a message, ' **You make me happy.** '

The shadow king smirked, as he looked at the message, adjusting his glasses in the process, ' **You make me happy, as well Hermione.** '

She loved that man.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So thank you for the wonderful review, I really enjoy reading all of them, they brighten my day. So what do you all think? I hope you still like this story, it's hard doing an animation / and live action crossover but it's working nicely I think.**

 **Pairing: Tamaki / Haruhi, Hermione / Kyoya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione's New Home**

"Are you alright?" Kyoya watched as his girlfriend pased across his floor. He watched her over the brim of his glasses, not wanting to disturb her train of thought, "Not that I don't love your visits, but you're starting to worry me."

She stopped walking, and faced him with her right hand in a grip, and tears threatening to fall, "I have something to share with you, and I know I should had told you sooner, before we became promised but I was-"

The younger Ootori looked to her gripped hand, and noticed the absence of the ring, but did his best to keep his emotions in control, "Hermione, to the point is wise at this time, so please if you would."

She tried to look into his eyes, but his glasses were blocking her view, which meant that he was hiding his emotions, "I am a witch, Kyoya."

"You're a witch?" The young man asked confused, as he stood to his feet, and stepped in front of her to see if she was serious. He sighed, "Can you explain?"

Instead of saying anything, she just brought out her wand, and aimed it to where her purse was summoning it to her, "I'm a real witch, and now I understand if you want to break up, because you didn't ask for this with me. I only told you now, because I am falling in love with you, even though it was all an arrangement to-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a loving embrace, and meant with very eager lips. When the kiss was finished, she pulled away, finally able to meet the eyes she loved so much, " Kyoya?"

"I love you too, and thank you for sharing this with me, I see that it was hard on you," He uncupped her gripped fist, and removed the ring from her finger, and slid it back onto her finger, "Please don't take this off again, I thought you were breaking up with me, and I couldn't bare if you did that. I find myself falling in love with you as well."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips to meet hers in another kiss, "I love you, Kyoya Ootori."

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," The young Ootori responded, smiling down at the witch, "So how was your week in France."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she went to sit on his sofa, smiling as he joined her, "Tamaki got to visit his mother, and Yuzuru made sure I got a new wardrobe, which is good since the maids were instructed to empty my closet out while we were gone. At least I have all my jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers, in the chest I keep at the end of my bed, which also holds all my magic things. I would like to show you sometime."

"I would be interested to see things related to magic," Kyoya stared down at the witch in his arms, and smiled as he listened to her explain about her magical past. "So Harry, and Ron, they're both wizards?"

"Yes, Hogwarts was the school we intended, it catered to magical beings," Answered the young woman smiling, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I am glad you still want me."

"I am relieved that you didn't break up with me," Agreed the young man, resting his own head on top of his.

Life was going good.

 **The Fujioka Residents**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Haruhi," Explained Hermione, as she sat beside the other woman.

"I thought since you were stuck with Yuzuru, and Tamaki, for a whole week, and I was stuck with the twins, we needed a girls night." Haruhi rested her head on the table, and let out a loud groan, "I never want to see another fashion show again, they treated me like there dress up doll, and there mother wasn't any better."

"I am sure you looked cute," Teased the witch, causing her friend to groan, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"My dad went out of town for the night, so I thought we could paint eacho others nails, and watch some movies," Answered the younger girl, "I can't believe you three are graduating in a couple of months. I still have one more year to go, but it should be peaceful, since the host club won't be continuing next year."

"I thought Satoshi, and Chika, were going to be host next year, I heard them talking about keeping the club going," Hermione smiled at the deadpanned look, which the other girl was sending.

"That may be so, but I will have no obligation to the club, only reason I did it this year was for Tamaki," Admitted Haruhi, smiling as she thought about her bouyfriend, "I will focus on my studies next year."

"That's smart thinking," The english woman stood to her feet, and walked to the kitchen, preparing some of the english tea she brought with her, "Harry, and Ron, they gave me a gift basket full of all the english things I missed, including some of the tea from the magical world," she explained as she prepared the beverage.

Haruhi stood beside her friend, and smiled as she watched her guest prepare there cups, "I am so use to preparing tea for everyone, it's odd having someone do the gesture for me, especially in my own house."

Hermione smiled at her friend, as she handed her a cup, "I love making tea, it's very calming to me. I make my own tea at night, when I am at the Suoh estate, or in Kyoya's room studying."

"That's how I feel about cooking," Confessed the younger girl.

Bother of them spent the rest of the night talking, and spending time with just the two of them.

 **Surprises**

"What is this place, godfather?" Asked the young woman, as she stood beside her godfather.

The older Suoh smiled, as he walked up the steps, and inserted a key into the door, "This was you fathers vocation on in Japan, from when he use to visit me after college, and now I am giving you the keys. You, and Kyoya, can move into this place, after you two are wed."

"Why didn't I know of this place," Asked the confused witch, as she looked around the large entrance, noticing some furniture she would find in her childhood home.

"I wasn't suppose to give you this, until you turned eighteen years old," Answered her godfather, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to move out, even when you get married to Kyoya, just want you to know that it's an option."

Hermione wrapped her arm around the older man, resting her head against his chest, "I love you, Yuzuru."

"I love you too, Child," Yuzuru smiled, as he placed a fatherly kiss to her forehead, before stepping out of the embrace, "You, and Tamaki, are the best things that ever happened to me."

Hermione loved her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Kyoya, Haruhi / Tamaki**

Hermione sighed, as she looked out her boyfriends window, towards the garden where people were setting up for the evening's event, "Are you sure you want me to be here tonight?"

"This is the perfect event, to tell my father's partners, about out courtship," Explained the youngest Ootori, as he wrapped his arms around the English woman, and kissed the back of her head.

"What if they hate me?" Asked the young woman, turning in her boyfriends arms, and resting her head against his chest.

He brought a hand to under her chin, and lift it to meet her eyes, "No one is going to hate you, they'll all love you. My father is throwing this, because he wants to show off, that his son his marrying into a powerful family," Explained Kyoya, as he brought his lips to hers, before leading her up the stairs to where his bed was located, "Why don't you take a nap, it might help you to calm down, and then my sister will come help you get ready."

"I still can't believe your dad is doing this, just because the two of us are courting," Sighed the witch, as she sat on the bed, still holding onto her boyfriends hand.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, the twihs, Takashi, Honey, and Yuzuru will all be here tonight, so you can relax knowing you're friends are here," Assured her boyfriend, as he sat beside his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Still can't believe you talked Yuzuru into letting me get ready here, instead of at home with them," Hermione smiled, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "How did you talk him into permitting that?"

"I just told them that mother ordered a dress for you, and that it was to be kept here, so no one could see it until we stepped out into the garden together," Answered the young man, as he helped his girlfriend lay down, before going to where his computer was.

"Wake me up before you get ready, so we could have a little alone time, before joining everyone outside." As the witch, before closing her eyes, and falling fast asleep.

Kyoya smiled as he looked towards his sleeping girlfriend, as he removed a box from his coat pocket, and opened it to show a beautiful heart shape diamond, with two small round diamonds on either side. He stared at the box, "Tonight's the night we will become engaged."

 **Later on that Night**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, as her boyfriends sister, stood behind her. She was wearing a purple knee length gown, with matching sandals on her feet, and was wearing her hair up in a bun with ringlets circling her crown. She smiled as she admired her reflection, "This is a beautiful dress."

"My mother said it's perfect for a garden party," Fuyumi explained, as she rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder. She was wearing a floral print light blue dress, with matching sandals, "My mother had good taste in clothes. She knows what's best to wear for each event."

"I don't know about stuff like that, my smarts are in books, and anything academic," Admitted the young woman, as she walked to the door, so she could meet her boyfriend, "I think we're ready."

"Yes, I believe you're right," Agreed the older woman, as she followed the other out of the room.

Kyoya smiled as the two approached, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, after twirling her to him, "I see mother picked a dress to match your beauty," he brought his lips to his girlfriends cheek, and turned to face his sister, "You look nice as well, Fuyumi."

"So do you Kyoya," His sister returned, as she smiled at the too. She looked towards the stairs, where her husband was standing, before back at the two, "My husband is waiting for me, I will see you two outside, don't be long."

"We'll be out in a minute," Assured the youngest Ootori, as he started to lead his girlfriend, to where the party was taking place.

Tonight should be a fun night.

One moment she was mingling with all her friends, and the next moment Mr. Ootori had her, and Kyoya up on the stage. Her boyfriend was knelt down on one knee, with an open box revealing a beautiful diamond, "Kyoya?"

"I know I told you this was to celebrate out courtship, but I lied about that," Kyoya took a hold of her hand, and brought it to his mouth, "Can we make this our engagement party, will you marry me Hermione Jane Granger?"

Hermione smiled as she stared down at her boyfriend, as her friends all encouraged her to answer positively, which of course she was planning, "Kyoya, of course I will marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and than stood up to wrap his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss, "You made me a happy man."

"You made me a happy woman," The young woman answered, before being pulled into a hug by her godbrother, who was openly weaping with joy.

"I can't believe my best friend, and godsister are getting married!" Exclaimed Tamaki, as he spun the witch around.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, as the blonde set her down, and her fiancee pulled her beside him, "I am glad you were here to share this memory with us."

Mr., and Mrs. Ootori approached there son, and future daughter in law, "Welcome to the family, glad my son is marrying into a strong family, which would make any Ootori proud."

"I am not marry your son for his name, nor is he for mine," She stared up at the man she loved, and smiled as he met her eyes, "We love each other."

Mrs. Ootori had tears in her eyes, as she pulled the young woman into her arms, along with her son, "I am so happy my son found someone to love him."

Kyoya smiled as he kissed his mothers cheek, "I am a lucky man, Mother."

"Welcome to the family Miss Granger, and enjoy the rest of your party," Mr. Ootori turned, and walked in the direction, of where some business associated were standing.

Yuzuru approached his goddaughter, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek, "I am happy for you dear, and you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you Yuzuru, I am glad you were here," Smiled the young woman, as she wrapped her arms around the older Suoh.

The rest of the night was fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione stared at the makeshift house, as she stood beside her fiancee, as the rest of the host club stood in the background. She had decided to visit the Burrow, to share the news of her engagement, "Please be careful of the twins, they-"

"We didn't do anything," Started Hikaru.

"Yet," Finished Kaoru.

The witch sighed, as she turned to face the two identical friends, who were leaning on each other staring at her, "Not you guys, but you two still behave. She looked to her fiancee, and sighed, "Two pairs of mischievous twins."

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll behave," Kaoru assured, as he stepped beside the young woman, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at the red head, trusting his words more than his doppleganger, "I trust you, Kaoru."

"You don't trust me?" Hikaru wined, as he stared at her.

"You tricked Ron into eating a glob of Wisabi, telling him it was one of the sushi's," She reminded, remembering how her friend got sick at her birthday party, and they ended up at the Ootori medical center. That was before she shared she was a witch.

"So this family is magical like you?" Asked Tamaki, taking a step in front of them, and facing the house. He had a hand on either hip, as his girlfriend stayed between the two older seniors, "We shall be perfect guest, to this family that opened there home, and world to us."

Hermione had shared with the others that she was a witch, because she had come to think of them as family, while living in Japan the last months, "Tamaki, I am sure you'll be fine."

"Are you lott just going to stand there in the field all day, or are you coming inside to eat some of mums lunch, we been waiting for ten minutes," Fred asked, as he approached the group, followed by his own twin. He stopped and looked at the other pair of twins, than back to his friend, "Mum sent us out to collect you, thought you were having trouble getting through the wards."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Mione?" George asked, eyeing the other twins.

"I'd rather do the introductions, when the whole family is together, we shouldn't keep Molly waiting any longer," She grabbed Haruhi's, and her fiancee's hand, and lead them towards the makeshift house, "Let's eat."

 **Later On That Night**

Hermione sat between Haruhi, and Ginny, as her fiancee talked with Percy, and Tamaki talked with Harry, "Can't believe I'll be married in a month."

"I'm your Maid of Honor, right?" Asked the Ginny, as she admired the engagement ring of her friend.

"Yes, and Haruhi is the bridesmaid," Answered the bride to be, pulling her hand back to her lap, "I have already have my family homes fireplace for your family to arrive too. We will be having the wedding in my families garden, which I had redone for the occasion."

"I am looking forward to the day," Kyoya smiled, as he stood behind where his fiancee was sitting, and rested his hands to her shoulder.

"I'm going to be the Best Man!" Exclaimed Tamaki, as he danced around the living room, ignoring the odd looks everyone was giving him.

"Actually, I asked Mori to be my best man, since you'll be walking with your father to give Hermione away," Reminded the demon king, as he adjusted his glasses.

The blonde stopped his dancing, and turned to smiled at his godsister, "That is right, the most important thing for the wedding, how could I forget."

Haruhi stood to her feet, and walked to where the lady of the house was, "Mrs. Weasley, can you please show me where I will be sleeping?"

"Call me Molly, Haruhi, and of course it's getting late," Molly looked towards her husband, "Author show the boys where they will be sleeping, while I take care of the girls.

"Alright love," Answered Author, as he gestured for the boys to follow him outside, "Hermione made sure to buy the best tent there was for you guys, please make yourselves comfortable," he stopped in front of what looked to be a small tent, and laughed at the six uncertain faces of the group, "Well get to bed, and see you in the morning." He left the group, and headed back into his house.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, remembering his fiancee explaining about magic tents, and easily slid into the tent, "Good night, Idiots."

Inside the tent looked like a regular house, with a long halway, with five doors with there names on them. He walked to where his door was, and was pleasantly surprised to see a room identical to his, except without the large television.

Tamaki stood in the doorway, and smiled as his friend took in the room, "It's amazing isn't it, Kyoya?"

"THE FRIDGE HAS CAKE!" Exclained Honey, from the front part of the room.

"Not tonight, Honey," Warned Takashi, "You already brushed your teeth."

"Alright," Wined the small senior, as he hurried down the hall, to where his room was between the twins, and Mori's, "Goodnight."

Mori paused in Kyoya's doorway, and looked at the blonde, "See you in the morning."

"I should be getting to bed myself," Agreed Tamaki, as he followed Mori down the hall, "Goodnight, Kyoya."

"Goodnight, Guys," Repeated the youngest Ootori, before starting to get ready for bed himself.

This is certainly interesting...

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you don't mind, and like it. I was tired when I wrote it.**


End file.
